


I've got some problems...Well, more like one

by Maya_Zulf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A little theory about what life is like for Carlos, Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, M/M, Short One Shot, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Zulf/pseuds/Maya_Zulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, life isn't as nice here as I pretend it is.<br/>I just wish you were here, Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got some problems...Well, more like one

The problem with being stuck in a desert other world is that the sun never seems to set.

The problem with being stuck in a desert other world where the sun never sets is that it is always hot.

The problem with being stuck in a desert other world where it is always very hot is you tend to sweat a lot.

The problem with being stuck in a desert other world where you tend to sweat a lot is that sand has a very annoying habit of sticking to sweaty skin and clothes.

The problem with being stuck in a desert other world where sand has a very annoying habit of sticking to sweaty skin is sand is very itchy.

The problem with being stuck in a desert other wold where sand is very itchy is when you can't sleep very well.

The problem with being stuck in a desert other world where you can't sleep very well is you can't think very clearly.

The problem with being stuck in a desert other world where you can't think very clearly is you aren't very good at pretending.

The problem with being stuck in a desert other world where you aren't very good at pretending is I can't keep pretending I can get home.

The problem with being stuck in a desert other world where you I can't keep pretending I can get home is, it's very hard to stop myself from crying when you call.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I've had knocking round in my brain for a little while.  
> I hope it's okay


End file.
